


Self Indulgence

by bloodsucca



Series: fucking up idolkilling's ocs [1]
Category: Lucid Pro - Fandom
Genre: Other, Other's OCs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ao3 virginity thoroughly fucked, cannibalism tw, idolkilling, lucid pro, posting porn is uber embarassing, probably won't be the only fic i make for this ship, the reason this wasn't posted earlier was procrastination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsucca/pseuds/bloodsucca
Summary: ..I'm going to hell





	Self Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> ..I'm going to hell

A quest for artificial divinity.

  
A lust for perfection.

  
It made perfect sense that they ended up together. His flaws never so pronounced as they are right now. As he sat unprotected with nothing covering him but his skin. Ouroboros' eyes glowed in the dimly lit room. Their golden eyes scanned him with evergrowing admiration. Admiration reserved for Dmitri. 

  
_Mine_

  
Will his search for perfection ever end or has it already? He often played with the idea. Meeting one so flawless, so _perfect_. And having the grace of calling them mine.

  
Dmitri lifted his arm to Ouroboros' mouth. Their eyes met in understanding and a cocky smile was given as an answer to the silent question for consent. Their sharp, untainted teeth sunk into his arm and pulled. He allowed himself to let out an audible moan, surrending himself to this sensual act of trust. He could feel Ouroboros' lips twinge upwards as they bit harder into his fragile flesh. Fresh crimson blood dripped down his marred arm. 

 

He wanted this moment to last forever.  


* * *

  
Ouroboros looks up at him, with their messy hair, and their blush, and their pupils blown out with lust, and their mouth slightly open, and Dmitri lets arousal take control of actions.  
Dmitri pushes Ouroboros down from the arch of his back. 

  
"Were you thinking about fucking me this whole time?" he asks as his hand takes hold of their slender neck. Ouroboros whines in want and struggles to keep still. "Fucking pervert." He says as he slides an unlubricated finger up his significant other's arse. The first one slides in and is seemingly swallowed by his tight, swollen hole. Ouroboros lets out a loud, gasping moan.

  
"You're so fucking dirty." Dmitri says as his cock twitches seeing Ouroboros in such a vulnerable state.

  
Dmitri adds another, shivers at the stretch, and by the time the third finger is thrusting and scissoring inside them Ouroboros is begging for more. Pleasure is sparking in his gut, making his toes curl, he then decides to grab their waist and slowly slide his member into their expecting hole.

  
His cock slaps against their ass and with every roll of his hips Ouroboros lets out breathy moans. "You like that, you fucking slut", he says in his typical arrogant tone. Ouroboros whines grow louder, like a crescendo reaching it's end.

  
Dmitri grunts, as he reaches his finish. Sloppy, fast thrusts continuing to ram into them. Ouroboros cums with weak mewls falling out his mouth. Dmitri could feel Ouroborus clench, but still steadily fucked his hypersensitive hole.

  
Dmitri reaches his finish with a deafening grunt. He lifts Ouroboros by the hair on their head and says, "You don't really think we're done yet, cumslut.".  
...

 

**Author's Note:**

> um 1) this was embarrassing to post  
> 2) I fucking love the characters so this was the result of that  
> 3) (p.1 drabble) I kind of attempted to like put words that really focused on how Dmitri is like flawed and wants perfection and like Ouroboros is perfect and idk what I'm saying just yeah


End file.
